Barney's Apartment
|Row 2 title = Location |Row 2 info = East 84st Street and 3rd Avenue Manhattan, New York}} Barney's apartment is the apartment where Barney lives. It is also known as the Fortress of Barnitude and The Heart of Bachelor Country. Show Outline It is a two bedroom apartment, one occupied by Barney himself and the other occupied by his suits, which are Barney's family. Women are illegal immigrants at Barney's apartment. However, a woman can apply for a sex visa which lasts twelve hours, or fourteen hours if they qualify for multiple entry. Barney owns two 300 inch flat screens that were installed to the walls of his living room and bedroom. In the bedroom, there is a king-sized bed, full-size blanket, and one pillow. Also, the Lion's Head stonework from the Arcadian is bolted above Barney's bed. In the bathroom, there is only one towel, no hair dryer, and a toilet seat that unless applied continuous pressure will not stay down. In the hallway there is a large display of Barney's porn that is professionally lit. In the living room is a life sized " " (formerly a ) that is actually not placed there in order to drive away women but is rather "just awesome". The kitchen doesn't have a real oven, but an oven made of cardboard. This apartment is designed by Barney Stinson to be a place that when a girl wakes up the apartment will tell her to leave. Barney also possesses a katana which is displayed next to his couch. In , Barney's girlfriend, Quinn moves in with him. In , Although, Quinn has sold all of her stuff because Barney wants his apartment as it is, she wants to use her own coffee mugs instead of his, which Barney doesn't approve of. He tells her that he has to assert his dominance as a man in his apartment, which results in a fight between them. In , Quinn redecorates the apartment, making it very girly, as a punishment for Barney leaving for Atlantic City(in ), without telling her. The apartment also houses several secret compartments for Barney's various books, which include The Bro Code and The Playbook, accessed from hidden buttons including the Katana. In , Robin refuses to live in Barney's apartment after the wedding and asks him to sell the place. When Barney shows reluctance of doing so, she holds an open house without his consent. Barney tries to scare away the perspective buyers buying showing them the features which he used on his one night stands, but to his surprise, a couple tells them that they will buy the place. However, when the couple informs Robin that they plan on demolishing the place, she yells at them to leave. Occupants *Barney Stinson (owner) *Robin Scherbatsky (roommate) *Quinn Garvey (former roommate) *Lily Aldrin (former roommate; temporarily) Features There are a numbers of features in the apartment, most of which are for Barney's one night stands. *'200 inch Plasma screen TVs' - The apartment has two 200 inch plasma screen TVs, one in the living room and one in the bedroom. *'The 'Jor-El' Cam - '''The camera in his closet records and projects an image of whoever is talking to it, amplifying and echoing the voice as well. *'Hoe Be Gone system''' - The bed in the bed room is on tracks and can be slid to get rid of any girl who wants to spend the night. The current bed goes to a compartment in the wall, along with the girl, and is replaced by a new bed. *'Heavy, Set, Go' - A weighing scale hid under the welcome mat to check if they girl who enters the apartment is not overweight. *'The Room With A Screw' - The view from the balcony can be customized to Paris, Venice, Niagara falls, African Safari and and an explosion site. *'Escape from Bitch Mountain' - A chute in the kitchen that lands in the alley to escape from a girl who doesn't want to leave. *'Voice activated smoke detectors' - Smoke detectors that activated by certain phrases such as "I want a deeper commitment", "I'm a week late", "I'm too tired", "Let's snuggle" and "We have a child together." Phrases like "Barney, I'm getting wet" turn them off. Gallery Barney's bedroom.png|Room Theme Lily-and-barney.jpg Barney---Lily---2x05-how-i-met-your-mother-719710 1600 900.jpg Worldsgreatestcouple.jpg B-L.jpg DisasterAverted.png Bagpipes - robin avoids a fight.png TickTickTick4.png Snapshot20111104204532.jpg Snapshot20111104203644.jpg Snapshot20111104205709.jpg Nora violin 2.jpg Of course - barney barf.png How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-5.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-6.jpg Bt1.png How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-3.jpg How-I-Met-Your-Mother-The-Broath-Season-7-Episode-19-4.jpg Tems2.png Barneys Kittypartment.png Barney's apartment outside 2.jpeg Barney's apartment outside 1.jpeg See Category:Barney's Apartment images. Category:Locations